war and peace
by Kit Uzamaki
Summary: Sasuke lives with his wife Sakura but still is in love with the blond roommate he had in collage when that roommate ends up at the hospital that sasuke works at bringing his boyfriend and death what will Sasuke do to get that blond out of Sai's hands and onto his bed. Rated m for later chapters
1. prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (**_EVEN IF I WISH I COULD)_

_the first 8-9 chapters will be short the longer the chapter the longer it take to come out_

prologue

My name is Sai two years ago my uncle came to my house and said I should join the army like he did since I was having a hard time. My parents had just died and I couldn't find anything to help my with my "anger issues" so I said yes and one year later I was given a partner his name was Naruto Uzamaki we got along great then chrismas came I had wanted to give him a present but as I was about to give it to him a bomb dropped and the last thing I remembered was Naruto risking his life to save me then everything went black.


	2. Sasuke meet my friend Sai

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO(AND IF I DID I WOULD MAKE THIS FANFIC AN ACTUAL EPISODE MAYBE I WOULD NAME IT SASUNARU FANFICTIONS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT)**

**warnings: yaoi(boyxboy) **

CHAPTER 1 - SASUKE MEET MY FRIEND SAI

Sasuke sighed his wife Sakura had wanted to go with him to work and he'd made the mistake of saying yes. When she saw the haunted faces of the war veterans he took care at the hospital of she would be really sad then mad and last but not least deadly. he was jolted out of his train of thought as Ino the hospital secretary said good morning and told him that there were two new paitients for him both in room 7. Then I'll stop there first Sasuke said to her and told Sakura to wait for him in the cafe Sasuke walked in to room 7 he expected two older people but instead he got his old roommate from collage and a boy with spiky hair like like his old roommates but it was white not blond. Hey Sasuke, said Naruto with his stupid grin on his face.

_**NARUTO POINT OF VIEW**_

_Naruto was bored I wish something interesting would happed he thought the hospital wouldn't let him watch tv because he had a concussion and his boyfriend was asleep suddenly he heard the door being opened and turned to see who it was and standing there was a very shocked looking Sasuke. Hey Teme, said Naruto grinning. _

_sasuke point of view_

Sasuke was shocked Naruto? he asked. Was that a question or just from the shock? Naruto asked stupidly. Images from Sasuke's collage days flashed in his mind. Sorry, he said I must have the wrong room well can't you stay and talk for awhile Naruto argued I'm really bored. Then watch TV I said. I can't I have a concussion Naruto replied. Then Sasuke remembered, you usuratonkatchi you were supposed to keep in touch with me he said accusingly the other person in the room woke up he glared possessively at Sasuke who the hell is that? he asked Naruto. oh that's right you two don't know each other sasuke this is my friend Sai, Sai this is my friend Sasuke. sasuke stared at Sai's eyes they were black. Well I got to go sasuke said and he left.


	3. The kiss

**chapter 2 the kiss **

**DISCLAMIER : I DONOT OWN NARUTO (BUT WILL TRY TO GET KIMOTO-SENSEI TO GIVE ME NARUTO LEAGALLY.**

**WARNINGS:YAOI (BOYX BOY) **

**chapters will get longer over time but the first 8-9 chapters will be short for my convinience**

Sasuke sighed it had been a long day and sasuke was exhausted he walked into Naruto's to tell him he was going to check on him in the morning. He was jolted out of his exhaustion when opened the door to Naruto's room shock took over himas he looked over the scene Naruto and Sai were kissing they didnt seem to notice him at first then a couple minutes later they broke apart. Hey Sasuke when did you get here? Naruto asked his usual stupid looking grin on his face. I just got here Sasuke replied but i have to go and with that he left ignoring the blonds questions and the confused look on his face as he ran to his car to drive home


	4. Sakura's death Sai's anger issues

** chapter 3**

** Sakura dies Sai's mysterious anger issue**

* * *

** Well Sasuke I'm going to work see you when I get home sakura called as she got into her car she worked in Suna witch was a 12 hour drive from her house so she always left a day earlier the she needed to so she could get there on time and not be too exhausted for work. see you next week Sasuke replied not bothering to look up from his book. Oh and Sasuke could you call me tomorrow and tell me how Naruto and Sai are settling in to their new apartment I've been curious. Whatever, replied Sasuke but secretly he wanted to see Naruto anyways so he hoped that Sai wasn't there when he came.**

* * *

**one week later.**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

**Sai had been there when he went to Naruto's house so he had hurried his visit. The phone rang he picked it up hello he said wondering who it was. _sorry to bother you Uchiha san. _Ino's voice came through the phone. _but I have some bad news __it's Sakura she has been in a car accident __and she died._ ****the phone fell out of Sasuke's hands Sakura is dead he thought shaking not because he cared that she was dead but because he knew that he would have to be the one to tell Naruto and Naruto had really cared for Sakura she was like a sister to him in collage even through he had been asking her out since high school they were still very close. Naruto would be devastated. He wondered if anyone would be able to comfort him not many people could because they didn't know how strong the bond between them was. Sasuke sighed what could he do? He had to tell Naruto but didn't want his dobe to be upset... he stopped thinking. Wait did he just call Naruto HIS dobe he was in love with Naruto but Naruto had a boyfriend and his parents would never approve of him being in love with another guy. Then he realized he was in his car and driving to Naruto's house already and he knew that even if he turned back now he would have to tell that dobe some time that sakura had died so he continued on his was to Naruto's house and told him**

* * *

**Sometime later**

**Sai P.O.V.**

**Why? Sai thought angrily. Sasuke had come over and told Naruto that sakura was dead and naruto had been devastated. He would have beaten Sasuke until he was dead if a police officer hadn't been driving down that street and if Naruto hadn't been clutching his arm to hold him back. he grabbed his pencil and started to draw it was the only thing that calmed him down other than Naruto's smile.**

* * *

**well that's all I got for now ill try to make my next chapter longer but its most likely going to be short the chapter after that will be longer and I promise that.**


	5. Sai's death

CHAPTER 7

_**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON KIMOTO SENSEI**_** (****LAUGHS**_** EVILY)**_

_**oh and sorry this took so long I've had no motivation and my school work is piling up**_

* * *

_**time skip**_

* * *

_**Naruto heard a knock at the door who the hell would come now he thought grumpily**_**he had been like that since he heard that sakura had died. He opened the door oh hey Kakashi I didn't expect you to come by today I said to the white-haired man at the door. Could you get Sai? Kakashi asked me and him are going to visit Iruka at the hospital today. Really, man I wish I could go with you but I'm so busy right now said Naruto. Could you tell Iruka I said hi? asked Naruto. Yeah sure, replied Kakashi Sai came to the door. Hey Kakashi let's go he said I'll tell Iruka you said hi, Sai said on his way out bye Naruto. the door shut leaving Naruto alone as the two men walked to the hospital Naruto looked at them they looked nothing alike but yet they were related it was strange to him but he just went back to washing the dishes and putting things away and unpacking boxes like he had been before they left. Then he realized something Kakashi's face wasn't covered by his usual mask! **

* * *

**Sasuke drove to Naruto's house he wanted to see how the blond was he had been seeing Naruto a lot since Sakura died in hopes that Sai might walk out on him. he felt bad for thinking that he knew Sai meant a lot to the blond and he didn't want to see his dobe hurt like he had been when Sakura died.**

**when Sasuke got to naruto's house he found naruto sitting against the wall crying to himself**

**Naruto what's wrong he asked fear creeping into his voice. Sai's d-d-dead he said in between sobs he was hit by a car. Sasuke hugged naruto well I'm here now you'll be ok said Sasuke. NO I WON'T! screamed Naruto Sai's dead I should have protected him but I couldn't since I wasn't there to save him. But that's how it always is I fall for someone then they die first Hinata then Sakura now Sai. Anyone could be next even you could be next Sasuke I don't want to put anyone in danger so just leave me alone! Naruto, Sasuke said gently those deaths are not your fault. I don't give a fuck just leave me alone! Sasuke sighed why did Naruto have to be so difficult he turned and left. I'll be back later Naruto Sasuke said and with that he turned and went home**


End file.
